Schwinghammer compound
Summary The Schwinghammer residence compound '''(sometimes called '''the Schwing house) was built in 1992 by Norman Rogers. Inside of the compound, it houses the headquarters office of the Eucaglobe's United political party, the Yogi's Honey company bee farm, a house which Norman and his friends live in, and a small greenhouse. There are enormous amounts of security cameras, which work 24/7, and also an electric gate which opens and closes with a remote. The fencing has barbed wires around it an it is an electrical fence meaning if the security system is engaged (which is always) any one or any thing touching the fence will be shocked with lots of electricity. Fencing & Secrity Systems The compound is equipped with 24/7 survaillance system with ultra high resolution cameras, and motion detection with sensors. All the buildings use an electric lock and outside of the fences they have grown tall bamboo trees very close proximity to each other to prevent climb-ins. The fences are barbed wired with shocking ability, when the security systems are engaged, anyone or thing touches the fence, and they will be shocked with enourmous amounts of power. The gate also contains an anti intruder system with lasers and will blast any vehicle melted. There are guards 24/7 equipped with guns and will use them if needed. Eucaglobe's United Headquarters The Eucaglobe's United Head Office (or Headquarters) is located inside of the compound, it is a one-storey-building, with some office inside. There is a small library and sofa with meeting room inside, also some offices and the security system is also housed in this building. This building is locked down tightly every night but it is let to roam in the day time, however the security office is always locked and requires a physical key, a voice key, fingerprint scan, retinal scan and a specific keycode combination for the room to unlock. The security room is fire proof, earthquake resistant, tsunami and flooding resistant and more, should any hazards happen. The library is open to the public as a community service. YOGI Bee Farm The bee farm was named Project YOGI ''which was subsequently changed to YOGI Bee farm later on. The farm delivers fresh honey to the Honi Honey Shop belonging to the Yogi Honey Corporation. Think House The big house was built in 2000, It was originally called ''Project Think ''and later changed to be called the Think house. The reason it was called Project Think was because Norman (owner) had challenged the builders to create a house structurally sound, which was to be sound enough to be able to withstand a direct nuclear blast, earthquakes, tsunamis floods, fire and more. From the outside, the Think house looks stunning, but even more on the inside, as all of the furniture is custom fabricated to this house. An extra segment in the front of the house was added later in 2011, as an expansion. The expansion does not have the same resistance capability so this is probably the most fragile part of the whole house. Inside of the house are three bedrooms and a bathroom, and also a kitchen-dining-living room combo. The inhabitants are, Norman Rogers, his friend Mike Roar, his friend Bob Samford, and Bob's wife Mary Taylor Seal. GreenHouse The Greenhouse was built in 2003, as a replacement to the older less inefficient greenhouse, which has now been transformed into the YOGI Bee farm. Citation Kristelley, Ben. “Schwinghammēr Residence | Henry Builders Blog.” ''Henry Builders Blog, Henry Builders Company, 12 Oct. 2009, www1.henrybuilders.com/blog/2009/10/12/schwinghammr-residence/.